Inkjet printers that perform printing by intermittently ejecting ink (liquid) are known as printing apparatuses (which are also liquid ejecting apparatuses) that print images on various types of media such as paper, cloth, and films. In such inkjet printers, images are printed on media by repeating, in alternation, the step of carrying paper in a carrying direction and the step of ejecting ink while moving nozzles in a scanning direction.
Further, in such printing apparatuses, it is known to provide a sensor for detecting the edges of the paper on a carriage and to control ejection of ink from the nozzles according to the detection results of the sensor.
The present invention has an objective of enabling the sensor for detecting the edges of the paper to be positioned at the most suitable position, and suppressing waste of ink ejected from the nozzles.